


It All Started at Big Belly Burger

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comedy take on why Eobard hated Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started at Big Belly Burger

Eobard Thawne was in a good mood for a change. He decided to treat his date for the night to a proper beef burger. Thankfully his date knew about his powers and even though there were no cows in the 25th century, that wasn’t a problem for Eobard to zip back in time and get some. He raced back in time and managed to get to the Big Belly Burger just as it opened and was first in the queue. The staff seemed quite use to seeing a speedster racing around the place and heading to them as they didn’t bat him eye. Of course Eobard wasn’t the only speedster in this time. The Flash raced in and stopped before crashing into the him.

“Oh come on, really?” The Flash whined seeing he was once again too slow against the Reverse Flash.

Eobard just gave him a look and really didn’t have the time for the Flash to wisecrack and fight him. He just wanted his burgers and to head home. 

“Just wait your turn and i’ll be gone again.” Eobard told him.

“Seriously? You think its a good idea to travel back in time, cause trouble, eat then run away again.” The Flash continued to whine at him.

“I haven’t done anything yet. I just want to place an order of 52 burgers then leave.” Eobard continued.

“52? Sounds strange.” Flash questioned him wondering what he was up to.

“Look I’m not telling you why. Can i just get my order and go please?” Eobard was loosing his cool and he knew it.

The staff just carried on as normal, prepping the order. The order was done and before Eobard to grab it, the Flash used his speed and scoffed the lot making Eobard mad.

“Oh really? How childish was that!” Eobard snapped at him.

“What? Date waiting?” Flash joked.

“As a matter of fact, yes!” Eobard snapped then realised he had made a critical mistake and Flash was going to rib him for it.

Which he did and continued to eat his order every time the staff got it ready. It wasn’t long before the staff had to apologise for being out of stock and had to close. The door opened then and another man walked in, tall fluffy haired, white glasses, blue eyes and a Canadian accent.

“Barry Allen, we havent got time for you to annoy Reverse Flash. You have let Killer Frost once again run amok.” The man had ago at the Flash.

“Who are you?!” Eobard asked the Canadian.

“You don’t know? I’m Dr Harrison Wells. I built STAR Labs and the Particle Accelerator that created the Flash.” Dr Wells introduced himself.

“Doc! Don’t go telling our enemies that, he could use that against us. Anyway enjoy your date.” Flash said over his shoulder before disappearing to find Killer Frost.

Dr Wells just smiled politely before disappearing seeing that the Reverse Flash really wasn’t in a good mood.

“Barry! Allen! I’m going to get you for this! I’m going to stop you from becoming the Flash so you can’t steal my burgers ever again!” Eobard swore.

With that he zipped back in time but Dr Wells overhead and warned Barry who raced back to follow the yellow speedster before he something drastic happened…


End file.
